Something Unexpected
by Louise North
Summary: A late night flying session leads to way more than Harry ever could have expected. Harry/Draco smut - if you don't like it, don't read it.


It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Harry been flying for most of the night, as he often did which he couldn't sleep. That particular night had been worse than usual, he'd tossed and turned for hours, until his sheets were twisted in a sweaty tangle around his legs, before eventually giving up and heading out to the quidditch pitch. He'd been flying laps around the grounds for hours, the same thoughts that had been plaguing him as he tried to sleep still bumping around in his head. If anyone had happened to look out of one of the tower windows that night they would have seen a very worried, and rather confused looking Harry Potter muttering to himself and shaking his head occasionally as he flew round and round.

He'd finally given up on his attempt to distract himself and headed for the quidditch changing rooms to take a shower before going back up to bed. Harry tilted his head back and let the warm stream of water run over his aching body, breathing a sigh of relief. He absent mindedly washed and then turned the water off and just lent on the cool tiles, relishing the calmness of the moment when all of a sudden he heard the door swing open and closed. Harry was immediately on high alert, he crouched down slightly so his mop of wet hair would not be spotted over the tile wall of the shower cubicle and listened intently. What he heard was a heavy sigh, the sound of someone undressing, and the water being switched on, apparently he was not the only late night flier. What he heard next surprised him further still, the slick slide of wet flesh on wet flesh and soft breathing gradually growing heavier. A flush crept up Harry's cheeks as he realised what he was listening in on, he wanted to leave but knew he couldn't without drawing attention to himself. As he prayed whoever it was wouldn't notice his pile of clothes left haphazardly in the corner he couldn't help but notice his body was not oblivious to what was happening just a few cubicles away. If anything, he was now more embarrassed than ever, but his arousal continued to grow. He closed his eyes and lent his head back against the cold wall of the cubical as he imagined seeing what at present he was only hearing, and as much as he would like to deny it to himself, he had someone specific in mind. He was picturing a lithe pale body, shuddering with desire under the cascade of water, a pink flush staining the high cheekbones, the silver hair darkening to gold as it dampened. Slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible he slid his hands down his own body and began to rub his growing erection in time with the harsh gasps he could hear coming from the other cubicle.

All of a sudden all sound coming from the other end of the showers ceased entirely, Harry froze, oh god, had he made a sound? Then he heard the sound of cautious feet tiptoeing down towards his cubicle, whoever it was had obviously heard him and was coming to investigate. Harry was absolutely frozen on the spot, what could he do? How could he possibly defend himself, he was dripping and naked with nowhere to hide, and a rather prominent erection in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, just because he didn't know what else to do, and there was no way he could possibly face the person who in a few seconds would be standing in the entrance to his shower cubicle, looking at him in amazement and disgust. He kept his eyes shut and started praying silently as he heard the footsteps stop and a sharp intake of breath come from whoever was standing in front of him.

"_You!" _said a familiar, drawling voice, sounding deeply astonished. Sure enough, he opened his eyes and there was Draco Malfoy, standing unashamedly naked before him, his perfect alabaster skin glistening with tiny droplets of water. Harry closed his eyes again and made a sound that sounded like "Guh" because he couldn't formulate words and definitely couldn't stare at Draco Malfoy's naked body without making his current feelings rather more obvious than they already were. Harry felt strong hands shoving his body back against the wall of the shower cubicle and braced himself for the hit he felt sure was coming, but what came instead was a breathy voice saying "I had no idea" and a hot mouth pressing down on his own. The next moment his brain switched off and he focused instead on the feeling of wet skin sliding together and the feel of cold tiles pressed against his hot flesh. Malfoy's kiss was savage and body pressed and bucked against Harry's with a hungry urgency he could never have imagined even in his most illicit daydreams. His head hit the tile wall as he felt the other boy's warm wet tongue run blazing trail down his neck and stop to suck hard at the knobbly line of his collar bone. He let out a ragged gasp and dared to move his hand from where it had been clenched against the wall to reach for Malfoy and pull him closer, as close as he could get.

Both their breathing was shallow and they stared at each other with dilated pupils, their wet bodies pressed together in the steam of the shower room. Draco seemed to stare into Harry's eyes for a deliberately long moment before he reached down and took Harry's erection in his hand. Harry felt like his eyes were going to roll right round to the back of his head, his body was burning up and his thoughts were a blurred jumble, he didn't give himself time think before he reached down to return the favour. He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and something that sounded rather like a groan as Draco pressed his face hard against Harry's neck, licking and biting in a way that Harry thought would drive him crazy. The two boys frantically rubbed against each other in an attempt to get as close as they could and then they both let out a long, deep sigh as each felt his release.

They locked eyes, Harry looking embarrassed, Draco looking smug. He gave Harry a quick smirk as he sauntered back in the direction of his neatly folded pile of clothes.

"It's been a pleasure Potter. If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you".

Harry waited until he heard the door swing shut before letting out a long sigh he had been holding in since Draco spoke. He would certainly not be telling anyone about this encounter, but he had a feeling it would be featuring heavily in his dreams. Harry was also pretty sure his late night flying sessions were going to become a permanent habit.


End file.
